


Fear for the Future Generations

by Here_for_tomorrow



Series: Baby Things [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baby Things, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_for_tomorrow/pseuds/Here_for_tomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's only one newborn army camouflage costume left between two pregnant army veterans, you know something just has to happen. The real questions are: Who's dead? Who's alive? and who took all the peanut butter and chocolate? Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear for the Future Generations

###### 

Sebastian quickened his pace as he entered the small department store named 'Prepare for Me' infant and newborn childcare supplies. He had seen in an online ad that they were having a sale in newborn clothing and costumes and saw one he had particularly liked. A lot, in fact. One that made Sebastian almost dislocate his jaw from the large smile plastered onto it from staring at the picture.

The picture was of a small, newborn, army/camouflage suit with an attachable stuffed gun on the back of it. how could he possibly miss out on such an opportunity just calling at him to go and receive it?

The only problem was the fact that the computer said there was only one left in-store. He couldn't possibly wait a whole 3 weeks for the online shipment to come in or for them to restock. Sebastian needed to have that suit now.

Sebastian looked towards the ceiling to read the aisle's contents and quickly waddled a beeline, as quickly as his 8 month pregnant stomach would allow him to go, for the children's clothing.

As Sebastian neared the rack, he could see there was a very limited amount of clothing. He swore and hope that there was at least one more army man costume just for him. If there wasn't, someone would pay.

He shifted the costumes around the rack, carefully scanning the remains for any sight of a brown and green camouflage suit. As he was getting more frustrated, and was preparing for his impending rampage, his heart stopped as he saw the very last army suit on the rack. If only he could jump up and down with glee; he wouldn't, though. It was never in his nature before, and it wouldn't be now.

He was about to reach out for the costume when it seemed to randomly disappeared. He blinked, trying to remember if he was hallucinating the whole incident, but his memory confirmed his suspicion. Oh, someone would die today. And it was going to be the fucker who just took his future son's army suit.

He turned and glared at the hand holding the costume in its grasp. He followed it up its semi-muscular arm to the broad shoulders (overlooking the small, bloated stomach of the expecting), and concluding with the thin, young face smiling down at the costume as if he has just won the lottery. Sebastian growled at the man and snatched the costume from his hands.

The man frowned and looked up. "Hey-" he cut himself off as he recognize who it was. "What's the big idea, Sebastian? I had it first."

"Correction, I had it first. You _stole_ it away from me. I was about to grab it-"  
"Was being the key word here," he said, cutting him off and grabbing a hold on the tiny footy of the costume. "It was not in your possession at the time I grabbed it. It was still on the rack. Fair play."

"Step down, Watson," Sebastian warned him, not holding back any spite in his voice. "I'm warning you. Remember, I am at a higher command than you are."

John put an open jar of a traveler's cup of peanut butter down into his carriers basket and grabbed the costume with both hands. "Don't you try and pull that old rank with me. This is my costume. You can wait."

"You can afford another few weeks wait. My child needs something that will match his maternal father's uniform."

"This isn't the only thing your child has to wear, I know that for a fact, Sebastian. First come, first serve."

Sebastian gave John a final warning. "Let the suit go, John, or things will become very bad very fast," he said, dropping his voice that no one around then could here. He slowly moved one hand behind his back, going for his switchblade.

"I.." John started, until a sweet, rich, aroma drowned their senses and grabbed their attention.

John sniffed the air and felt his mouth water and his stomach growl. Whatever that delicious, decadent, smell was, he needed it right that moment. He _had_ to have it; costume be damned.

John released his hold on the costume and followed his nose. Sebastian smiled at the tiny suit in his hands and quickly put it in his cart before following John.

They rounded the corner and were met with a sample table filled with various types and styles of chocolate. A woman on the other side of the table smiled at them and handed them each a sample of fudge for them to try. Though she tried to explain to them about the product and how it somehow tied in with pregnant people, Sebastian and John felt as if they were in milk chocolate heaven. Sebastian let out a moan that ended as a whimper as he finished the last part of his sample. John, still holding a small piece if his fudge, looked down and spotted his small packet of peanut butter he had been craving since he found out about the child. They watched in an almost silent awe as John dipped the fudge in the peanut butter and took a bite.

The moan he let out caused Sebastian and the woman to blush; there was typically only one place a sound like that would be heard, and it wasn't in the middle of a children's store. Curious, Sebastian snatched another sample off the table, ignoring the woman's protest, and also dipped his fudge in John's peanut butter. Dark, rich, goodness mixed with smooth, creamy peanut and combined to create a one-of-a-kind dream of never ending delight. Sebastian felt as if he might faint from the delicious overload.

As the boys went to grab another sample of the various chocolates, their hands were slapped away by soft hands with pink painted nails.

"Now, now, boys," she said as she wagged her finger at them and scolded them. "These are samples. If you want to have more, you have to buy the box or another product and make them at home. They'll be much better there."

John frowned at the woman, wishing that he had Sherlock's power for deduction at times like this. He was definitely craving the newly found gold mine they had just dug up in the center of this baby store. If he had a few juicy, embarrassing details about her private life, he knew she would just be _pouring_ chocolate down his throat.

Sebastian also stared at her, though he wasn't thinking about stupid wishes. He wondered if it would be possible to force her into making more chocolate relate treats before killing her quietly and stuffing her in a broom closet. It seemed possible, but he wasn't as unsuspecting as he once has been. He'd have to be very sneaky. _very, very_ sneaky.

He cleared his throat loudly, bringing the other two's attention to him.

"John, if you could be a pal and see if this store has any more of this..."Sebastian took the peanut butter out of John's hands and read the label. "Stan's organic peanut-y goodness. If they do, how about you bring all you can find back here. I'll...wait for you here," Sebastian said, pasting in a strained smile.

John knew that smile all too well. He stared wide-eyed at Sebastian, silently communicating with him not to do what he thought he was going to do. Sebastian stared back at him, threatening him with his eyes to leave it alone.

Sebastian leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You know you want it too, John. Who's to know? Certainly not _Sherlock._ "

John's frown deepened, but it was also mixed in a way that showed that he was thinking it through. Sebastian sighed and leaned in again.

"What if I promise not to kill her? Would that make it better?"

Sebastian leaned back to look at John's face. Hesitantly, John slowly nodded and turned to leave down the walkway, looking back once to see if Sebastian was still watching to see if he would go. He turned down a nutritious foods aisle and pushed all of the peanut butter he could carry into his hanging basket. To buy some more time, he pretended to look at the nutritious facts on the label of a few products.

After a few minutes, he summoned up the courage to walk out the aisle and look down the walkway to see if the woman was still there. He turned another corner and was met by the same woman he had taken sample from earlier, only she looked pretty pissed off...and a little bit frightened.

"Oh, hello again," he said, hesitantly. "Have you seen my...friend from earlier?"

"Oh yes, I remember your friend very well. He decided to threaten me with a knife and then proceeded to steal my whole table of goods. If I find him..."

"Did I say my friend? I meant the man I had just met earlier today," he said, trying to play off any anger she might turn towards him.

She marched around the store angrily, seeking out where Sebastian might be. John walked up to the door behind where the woman had stood earlier. He knocked three times quickly, listening for Sebastian's answering knock.

"I'd knew you'd be here," he said as Sebastian opened the door and allowed him in.

"About damn time!" Sebastian exclaimed, grabbing a peanut butter jar and quickly opening it while kicking the door shut with his foot.

"Well, there's an angry woman out there looking for the pregnant dude that stole her samples at knife point. I couldn't just walk away after standing next to you and conversing with you earlier. I'm surprised she didn't make a citizen's arrest on the spot."

They sat in a corner of the small storage room and stuffed their face with chocolate and peanut butter; sharing stories of their pregnancies like old house wives.

"...and all I said was, 'Sherlock, I don't want to eat this 'health food' the books says are good for the baby. I am I doctor, I know how to take care of myself,'" he says with a lick to his chocolate-peanut butter spoon, "and then he basically insinuates that I'm going to grow even more fat!" John concludes, growling and rubbed the bulge on his abdomen.

"That bastard! Don't know the crap we go through to carry their 'successor'," Sebastian exclaimed. "Did you punch him? Do you want me punch him?"

"No no, Sebastian. It's fine. I started to tear up and he melted into the palm of my hand. After that, he let me eat whatever I wanted- healthy or not."

"That doesn't even compare to this one time when Jim was off his rocker... I screwed with him one day and told him we were going to have a girl... He stared at me for a good two or three minutes and then told me to leave. Just like that. 'Sebastian, get out.' I was like, what the fuck? So I left, went back to my apartment, and he came over later that day. He claimed he was 'over it' and wanted to act like nothing happened. The selfish prick."

John's frowned deepened at that notion. It was bad enough they were constantly on edge with such unpredictable people, but someone actually telling their pregnant partner to get out due to the child's gender, that was just...wrong.

"Here, we're going to need some more M&M's if you're going to finish this story," John said, pouring a generous amount of mini M&M's in each of their peanut butters.

"Thanks, Watson," he said, swirling the candies around in the peanut butter and chocolate. "As I was saying, so he came in and sat down next to me in the edge of my bed, and tells me that he's over the gender of the child. He can deal with a girl and how they are. So, I turn over onto my back and proceed to curse and rant at him for a good twenty minute before finally shouting that his child was, in fact, a boy. You should have seen how his face had transformed into complete joy at the statement; that just pissed me off more. Then," he swallowed a large spoonful and chewed on the candies for a few seconds," he want to scold ME for lying to him and causing the argument. The fucker. Got a few bruised ribs for that one."

John laughed at the thought of Sebastian punching Jim hard enough to bruise his ribs; Sebastian smiled at John's laugh.

"Well, I have one that somewhat competes with that. I tell Sherlock that I'm pregnant, right?" He pauses for a peanut butter/chocolate break. "So, over the next few weeks, there seems to be certainly a lot of different scents in the air. I know that he's doing some sort of experiment, but I don't know what. Whatever it was, I constantly had to tell him that those smells were making me nauseous. I find out later that that was what the experiment was about the whole time. To see what smells would make me throw up or not."

"No he didn't. Tell me your shitting me."

"No, I'm not ...shitting you that is."

Sebastian shook his head and sighed.

"When I had Max, Jim used to sit on the couch, put Max on a blanket, and watch him struggle to get up on all fours and try to crawl to wherever he was. I came home once, and found Max crying, face red and swollen, and Jim laughing his ass off."

"That's past pregnancy. Doesn't count, "John said, waving a spoon at Sebastian.

"True," Sebastian said, pulling his spoon from his mouth and licking it clean, "but it still makes me wary of the future. He could still do it."

"True," John nodded.

"He basically believes that he's starting a mini army of himself since his genes will continue into the future. Thinks that his mini army will, in 150 years, will be world-wide. Something like that."

John choked on an M&M and stared wide-eyed at Sebastian.

"I know. Even did the math. The crazy fucker."

They laughed at that, not believing that they could be the only ones that could actually deal with their partners. "Bastards," they said in unison, and dissolved into another fit of laughs.

"Got any more of those fudge pieces?" Sebastian asks after they calmed down.

"Here," John says, passing him the sample plate. "So, I guess it's my turn again. Well.."

They continued to share stories in the small confines of the storage room, forgetting the world outside.

###### 

Sherlock entered the small baby store after receiving word from Mycroft's people that John hadn't come out from entering a good five hours earlier. He walked down multiple aisles, looking for any clues of John having had been there. He sighed, feeling a slight twinge of panic in his stomach, and pulled out his phone to dial John's mobile once more.

He felt a massive weight slam into him like a wall, causing his phone fall out of his hand and scatter away as they both were forced to stumble back a little. Sherlock shut his eyes, trying to keep his calm (mostly, not to get thrown out of the store for attacking this imbecile), and took a deep breath before turning his most menacing glare to the offending stranger.

He was not expecting to ever see him in this type of place.

Jim Moriarty stared back at Sherlock, matching his surprised face in every conceivable way. They stared at each other in shock, before morphing their faces in neutral expressions.

"Jim," Sherlock stared, raising an eyebrow at the man. "What brings you here?"

"Well... You know what? I was in the neighborhood and decided to check out why Sebastian just _had_ to come down here today."

Sherlock tensed minutely at the similarity of their situations. He wondered the same thing when John had rushed down here, poorly dressed, peanut butter he had been eating still in the palm of his hand. He never explained why, but Sherlock figure John was a responsible, pregnant adult who would know better than to get up to anything bad. He had been wrong apparently.

"Ahh... I see we're on the same boat, Sherlock. Did Johnny boy come down here too? I wonder if he met Sebastian," he thought aloud. "Oh, let's hope not. Who knows what they could have gotten up to if they did."

Sherlock cringed at his dramatic thought at what Jim was insinuating. He was debating on whether certain baby items surrounding him would make an effective acidic substance, when combined, that he would be able to throw at Jim when a small, blond-haired women came up to him and stared him directly in the eyes.

"Are you Sherlock Holmes?" she semi-demanded, completely ignoring Jim standing behind her. He did not think this lady had a chance of living throughout the night. "Did someone send you about the robbery?"

"Robbery?" he asked before answering any of her questions.

"Yeah. The one earlier today. I can describe the guys if you like... The one who actually pulled the knife on me was tall compared to the other guy and was pretty built and intimidating except for the fact he was as large as a house. Built like one of those dumb jocks and has an ugly scar on his face." She didn't see the man behind her rage grow as she continued to criticize Sebastian's stature. Sherlock watched as Jim flexed his fingers, knowing that Jim was holding back his anger as best as he could.

"What about the man standing next to him. What was he like? What did he do?"

"Nothing really. He was talking to the tall guy when the other guy asked him to go grab more peanut butter. He was kind of short, blond haired, broad shoulders. Nothing too special. Very plain."

It was Sherlock's turn to bite his tongue and hold back his temper. How could someone so... _stupid_ not know the wonderful human being that John Watson was... He really didn't care if Jim had her shot tonight.

"What was stolen?" he asked, not holding back any of the malice in his voice.

She seemed put off by it for a second before shrugging it off. "They stole and probably ate all of my sample chocolates I was giving out to customers. I had told them that they weren't allowed to have any more after the initial sample, and you know the rest."

"I'm surprised all you got was a knife pulled on you," Jim said from behind her, nonchalantly. "Telling him no when he's craving something badly at least gets you a slit throat or even a bullet in between the eyes. I think because he had a friend, I use that term veryloosely, he didn't harm you to keep him from feeling uncomfortable."

"Excuse me?!" she yelled. "You know this guy's dangerous and you continue to let him be free? Where is the justice around here?"

"Look lady, we're not the police and this guy isn't here in police duty. We're just looking for the two men." Jim pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, hoping this stupid sales lady would leave verysoon or else he'd be forced to commit homicide in the middle of the store.

She glared at Jim before stomping towards the front of the store to guard it.

Sherlock turned back from watching her stomp away and saw Jim typing furiously in his phone.

"Really? You can't take care of that later?"

"Don't worry... Nothing will happen to her until after we leave the store... Sebastian still has a sensitivity to blood," he sang.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at Jim's over dramatics and headed towards the back of the store.

He sniffed the air and caught a faint trace of chocolate; following it to a door Jim was standing in front of.

"Gps tracker," he said, waving his phone at Sherlock's questioning glare. "It's not like you asked or walked off before I told you," he defended. "Oh wait!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well...aren't you going to go inside?" he asked, ignoring Jim's sarcasm.

"Nope. I'm not getting stabbed. If they're hiding from that annoying woman, I'm not going to be mistaken as her."

"Afraid if the big bad sniper?" Sherlock teased.

"Watch it, Holmes. Your still on my hit list. Let's at least give your child a few months- or I may even be generous enough to extend it to a few years- before killing you."

They growled at each other, putting back up their defensive walls. Sherlock didn't take his eyed off Jim as he knocked on the door.

"John, it's Sherlock," he said through the wood.

"And it's me too Sebastian," Jim called after, receiving an eye roll from other man.

"Can I come in?" Sherlock asked.

They waited for a few seconds, receiving no answer. Sherlock sighed and cautiously pushed the door open and peeked his head inside.

On the far side of the room, Sherlock saw Sebastian and John fast asleep; both leaning on each other, and surrounded by: empty packages of peanut butter, the crock pot that used to be filled with melted chocolate, empty fudge platters, and empty bags of mini M&Ms.

Sherlock gave a small, breathy chuckle at the sight, chocolate and peanut butter clinging to Sebastian and John's face and fingers. He turned to Jim, who stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"How do you propose we wake them up?"

"I don't know about yours, but Sebastian needs as much sleep as he can get. He's far less cranky and not so hormonal after he's well rested."

"That's nice, but have you forgotten the annoying woman outside that's waiting for someone to arrest him?"

"Why should I care? If she finds and wakes Sebastian up, she's dead. If she's too stupid to find him, which I seriously consider she is since they've been here the whole time and she still hasn't found them, she's dead after we leave anyway. No matter what, she's dead, we fine out on top."

"Can you please not plan out deaths right now. I'm seriously trying to ignore anything I hear coming out if your mouth, but it's difficult when it continues to be nothing useful."

Jim raised his eyebrow at Sherlock. "Touchy today, aren't we. What's wrong, big brother piss you off today."

"Leave it, Jim. I don't need your crap to deal with today."

"Alright, alright. I'll stop teasing you. Maybe later you can let some of your anger out in bed with John."

Jim pushed himself off the frame and walked over to Sebastian, inviting Sherlock's deadly glare.

"Sebastian darling," Jim gently cooed, softly scratching his scalp. Sebastian smiled and leaned toward the touch. Jim rolled his eyes and sighed softly. "Seriously Sebastian, you know I'm not good at this type of stuff. Get your ass up," she said, snapping his fingers in front of his face and slapping his face.

Sebastian started awake, nudging John awake in the process.

"There's a good boy," Jim said, patting Sebastian's head as he leaned down on his knees next to him. "Did you have a good nap, because you have one hell of a mess to clean up out there."

Sebastian rubbed his eyes and smiled lazily at Jim. "Hello to you too."

Jim truly smiled at Sebastian and placed a soft kiss in Sebastian's head.

John slightly groaned and rubbed his head where Sebastian's shoulder connected with it.

"John? Are you okay," Sherlock inquired, kneeling in front of him and smoothing back the fringe in his eyes.

"Yeah, just a little sore and a little..." he quickly raised his hand to his mouth and breathed in deeply into his nose; letting out a small burp that just didn't sit right with him. "I think..." his stomach growled and flipped. He tried to breathe through it, but could feel his stomach retch in protest. "Too much chocolate and peanut butter." A small kick to his upset stomach sealed the deal for Watson as he bent forward and vomited down Sherlock's front.

For once, Sherlock Holmes was speechless as THIS type of warm body fluids were being expelled from John onto him. He was usually fine with the other kind or would think of some sort of experiment on human waste. No experiments or analysis came to mind; just pure shock.

Jim and Sebastian stared wide-eyed at the pair as John expelled his guts on his partner. Suddenly, Jim was on the floor, howling in laughter at the look on Sherlock's face.

"Shit Sherlock! I am so sorry," John said, wiping his mouth and quickly trying to hurry to get the shocked Sherlock out of his shirt.

Sebastian kicked Jim in the shin, causing him to illicit a shout. "Watch it, Sebastian. Just because you're carrying my child doesn't mean I still won't do some serious damage to you if you try crap like that again."

Sebastian glared at Jim, knowing the threat was half meant. he wiped his face with Jim's handkerchief.

Sherlock was brought out of his shock when the warmth of his shirt was gone. He gasped and stared wide-eyed at John.

"I can't go out like this," he protested, still reeling from the memories of what had just occurred.

John slid off his jumper before sliding it over Sherlock's head. "There," he commented mentally aloud. "We'll at least be able to catch a cab home now. Do you want to bring the shirt home to wash?"

"I think that particular shirt will hold too many memories that will haunt me for the rest of my life if not thrown away."

John frowned. "Sorry."

"Lets...just forget about it, okay?"

John nodded and moved away from the puke pile on the floor.

"Now," Jim said, still holding his shin, "Can you _please_ tell us why you came down here in the first place and caused all this trouble? I mean, we already know the last part, a clue to the first will suffice."

John turned to Jim, frown still on his face.

"There as this costume..." John started, looking around for said item.

Sebastian clutched it closer, placing it in the far side of his body in case John had any ideas.

John turned back to Sherlock, eyes on the verge of over spilling tears. "I just wanted an army man outfit for our child," he whined and leaned into Sherlock's shoulder to cry. he felt Sherlock chuckle beneath him and softly pulled him back to look him in the eyes. "Please, no more internal fluids from you today. Once was enough," he laughed softy and tried to sober up. "John," he said, wiping and kissing his fallen tears away. "I knew you'd want something like that, so I ordered that costume weeks ago. All we have to do is pick it up before we leave."

John's wobbly pout quickly turned into a grand smile. He pulled into a large and tight hug.

Jim softly pretended to gag in the corner with Sebastian. "Too sentimental for us, Sebby. We're never like that, so why is my almost doppelganger so...mushy?"

"Aren't doppelganger supposed to be your evil twin?"

"Why need an evil twin when you're already the evil one? They're supposed to be the complete opposite of you."

"Well, there you go. You answered your own question."

"But, we're not mushy," Jim said as a final statement and raised his eyebrow at his sniper.

Sebastian smiled, "No, we're not mushy at all." He placed a small glob of peanut butter on Jim's nose and laughed at his surprised face.

John gave a subtle wink good-bye at Sebastian as they left the storage room and made their way to the cashier, hand in hand. They had just finished paying for their goods when the annoying cashier stomped up to them and grabbed John's jacket.

"This man is supposed to be under arrest for being an accomplice to stealing and consuming store merchandise by use of a lethal weapon."

Sherlock was minutely impressed that she used all those large words in a competent sentence. He rolled his eyes, though, mostly annoyed by her.

"Oh yes, that's where we're heading right now, though, I doubt he'll be charged with anything but a misdemeanor and only serve less than 12 hours community service; that's if he's convicted at all. We still need the mastermind. How about you stay here and watch out for the other man that only you can identify. I'll make sure this man gets to the precinct."

He started to push John into a waiting cab, ignoring all of the woman's protest. Once they were out of sight from the store, John slid next to Sherlock and wrapped his arm around him, resting his hand on his stomach.

"I think the baby likes his present."

"John," Sherlock groaned, "Do we have to go over this again? It not the-"

"Yes, yes, I know. How about you just kiss me before I decide I'd rather not have anyone touch me."

"John, you know I'm usually up for that offer, but you did just throw up down my front and now I'm wearing a jumper that barely reached the band of my trousers. How about I take you up on that offer after we get home?"

John chuckled and looked up at Sherlock. "You should have seen your face."

"John, your ruining the moment..."

"Sorry," he apologized and snuggled into Sherlock's warm body as they continued home.

###### 

"Can we leave now? This closet is starting to smell really bad."

"Just wait a few seconds longer. I wouldn't want you running into the stupid bimbo outside."

"Well, what are we waiting for, Jim?

Outside of the storage room, there was a faint sound of a shot and a larger noise of panicked screams.

Jim stood and helped Sebastian up. He walked with him hand in hand out the front door, unnoticed by the crowd of people surrounding a dead sales lady, trying to contact the police.

When they arrived outside, Sebastian turned towards Jim with a large smile on his face.

"Not sentimental my ass," he said, before capturing his lips in a kiss.

"Of course not," Jim said after they broke the kiss. "Come on, Max grew another inch. I want to see if he'll be able to reach the cookie off the counter or just jump and cry for an hour like last time."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and got into the waiting car. "Jim, stop torturing our child. He'll grow up to hating you more than he does now."

"Hate is how we show our love in this family, Sebastian."

"God, why do I love you?"

"Because you can't help it," Jim smirked, before capturing his lips again.


End file.
